<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know the rain like the clouds know the sky by Lothiriel84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684952">I know the rain like the clouds know the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84'>Lothiriel84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I speak to birds and tell them where to fly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know the rain like the clouds know the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It just doesn’t sound fair, my dear boy, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>Crowley fingers still for a moment, as he peers down at the angelic head resting comfortably in his lap. “Aziraphale,” he huffs. “<em>Angel</em>. How many times do we have to go through this?”</p><p>There’s a touch of wistfulness to Aziraphale’s tone now. “I do so wish I could love you the way you love me, you know.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, and I have already told you – it doesn’t <em>matter</em>. I don’t care about semantics – from where I’m standing, love is love, and that’s all there is to say about it.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure you don’t mind, dear,” Aziraphale concedes at length, lies back more comfortably against Crowley’s thigh.</p><p>“Completely sure,” Crowley declares with unwavering conviction. “Now let me do your other wing.”</p><p>For a considerable stretch of time, there’s nothing but the steady sound of Aziraphale’s breathing, and the softness of his feathers under Crowley’s fingertips. “What does it feel like?” the angel ventures to ask, his voice more pensive now, almost contemplative.</p><p>“Dunno. It’s just like wanting to be friends, only more, I don’t know – intense?” he pauses, frowns in concentration. “Well, intense’s not the right word, but – sort of like the way you feel when you get a new book, a really rare first edition, and then you go out to your favourite restaurant to have crepes. I think.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Aziraphale muses, even as closes his eyes, the better to enjoy the feel of Crowley’s deft fingers working their way down the underside of his wing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>